My Fear of Losing You
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: Sonic knew that Amy hated watching him helplessly jump into battle and barely making it out, and how much it worried her. However, what she didn't know what that Sonic always worried about Amy getting hurt while he was off fighting. When Eggman leads them into another trap, Sonic jumps back into battle, and his worst fear may be realised. What happens? Find out. SonAmy, Silvaze.
1. Chapter 1

A/N 1: A year has passed between the events of Sonic X and this fanfic. Also, if you're wondering why Cosmo's alive, Master Emerald.

A/N 2: Also, of note, Tails has legally got his name changed from "Miles Prower" to "Tails the Fox"

It was a normal day in Mobius City. The populace is going about their normal day, and Sonic and friends are relaxing. However, trouble is about to hit. Dr Eggman's base descends from the clouds and starts attacking the city.

At the same time, emergency alarms go off, and most of Sonic and the gang race off towards the headquarters that had been established in the aftermath of the Metarex invasion. However, when Sonic arrived at the Rabbit's house to pick up Tails, there was an argument going on.

"Absolutely not, any of you," Vanilla said at Tails, Cream and Cosmo. Tails replied "I'm the only pilot they have, I have to go"

"Hey Vanilla, how about this? The five of you come to the base, but Cream and Cosmo remain at the base" Sonic asked, to which Vanilla replied "What about Tails? He and Cosmo are only nine, they should not be getting involved in this"

"Vanilla, we've been over this a dozen times. Tails' is the only pilot we have, and he is amazing, even at such a young age. And you know that Cream and Cosmo are just going to worry about him, so, how about we all head to the base together? Then Cream and Cosmo will be closer to the action, while not actually being part of it, As for Tails, unfortunately, he has to go, unless we find another pilot" Sonic replied, tired of this argument.

"Alright, but I have to go with them," Vanilla said, to which Sonic replied "Sure, you can come to the base with them", to which Vanilla nodded.

Soon, everyone was at the base.

"Sir, why are they here?" a soldier asked, pointing to Vanilla, Cream and Cosmo, to which Sonic replied "They're here on my request, they're friends and family"

"Right," the soldier said.

"I'm just here because of my adopted son, he's always part of these battles," Vanilla said.

"Alright, follow me. Sonic, Tails, the meeting's about to begin. We've been waiting for you" the Soldier said. Vanilla nodded, then said "Be careful Tails"

"I will," Tails said as he and Sonic headed for the meeting room.

Soon, they arrive and find everyone waiting for them.

"Ah, Sonic, Tails, finally," another Soldier said as Sonic and Tails took their seats.

"Let me guess, Dr Eggman is attacking again?" Blaze asked, to which the Soldier replied "We're sending troops to counter the Eggbots, but your mission is to destroy the weapons on the base, then capturing Dr Eggman"

"Then we'll do that" Sonic replied. Everyone else acknowledged, The Soldier then said "Now, quickly, get to the plane, the sooner you get over to Eggman's base the better", and at this, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Blaze and Rouge all head for the hangar.

When they arrive at the hanger, they find a large ship, big enough to fit all of them comfortably. Scrambling onboard, Tails takes the controls, and they head out.

"Something's not right, I can sense it," Silver said, and his concern was mirrored in his teammates.

As Tails races the ship towards Mobius City, the troops arrived in Mobius city. Soon, however, they discover that there are almost no Eggbots in the city. Not only that, but Eggman's ship was just hovering there, not attacking.

"Headquarters send a message to Sonic and the others, they're flying straight into a trap," a soldier said, alarmed.

"Affirmative" the tower replied.

As Sonic and the other head for Eggman's base, the message about this being a trap comes through. However, this comes too late, and, as Tails tried to turn the ship around, Dr Eggman fires off a Tractor Beam, and it caught the ship.

"Shit!" Tails said as he tried to pull the ship away.

"Now that we have them trapped, Egg Bots, charge in and destroy the ship!" Eggman called, and a huge swarm of Egg Bots charge for the ship.

"Shadow, Knuckles, we've got to free the ship," Sonic said, and both Shadow and Knuckles acknowledged.

"Be careful, please Sonic?" Amy said, and Sonic said, "I will", the three of them then got into the craft, and headed for the base. Meanwhile, Amy, Silver, Rouge and Blaze notice the attacking Egg Bots that are swarming the ship.

"Get the guns, let's do it!" Blaze said, and when Amy and Rouge grab guns to fire on the Egg Bots, while Silver and Blaze use their powers to destroy the Egg Bots.

At the same time, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles arrive on Eggman's base. They smash a few Egg Bots that were waiting for them, upon landing, however, several guns fire on them from the tower on top of which held the Tractor Beam, forcing Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles to hide behind nearby pillars.

"Right. Now then, I'm sensing Traps waiting for us" Shadow said. He then generated several orbs of Chaos Energy and rolled them across the ground, triggering a bunch of mines that had been laid just underneath the path. Once they were triggered, Sonic jumped out, whirled up, and shot a Blue Energy bolt at the guns on the tower, and disable them.

"How did you do that?" Knuckles asked as he smashed two Eggbots to bits with his fists, to which Sonic replied "I needed something to counter Shadow's Chaos Control, and this is what I've gone with"

"Interesting, now let's go," Shadow said, and the three of them charge at the tower, dodging attacks from Eggbots and other minions.

While Sonic and the others are fighting their way across Eggman's base, the Eggbots continue to attack the ship. Amy, Rogue and Blaze shoot at them, while Silver casts a shield over the entrance to the hanger of the ship to protect them.

"Keep fighting, we have to hold on" Tails called from the cockpit.

"We're trying, there's a lot of them though," Silver replied.

Back to the base, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles arrive at the base of the tower. Shadow senses more traps, and he disables the traps using his Chaos Control. The three of them then ascend the tower and reach the tractor beam. However, as soon as they tried to attack the Tractor Beam, they're blown away by a shield around the Tractor Beam.

'Ouch, now what?" Sonic asked, to which Knuckles replied "I'll enter the tower, and find a way to destroy the shield. Hold out by taking down the Eggbots until I get back", an at this, Knuckles heads down the tower, while both Shadow and Sonic start taking down the Eggbots.

Back on the ship, the Eggbots eventually smash Silver's shield, and in the few seconds that it takes Silver to replace the shield, Blaze is shot in the knee and Rouge is grazed in the arm.

"Blaze! are you OK?" Silver asked, to which Blaze replied, "I'm fine, focus on shielding the ship", to which Silver nodded.

At the same time, back on Eggman's base, Sonic and Shadow continued to smash the Eggbots as Knuckles rampaged through the tower, and a huge series of explosions rang out through the tower and triggering the removal of the Shield Generator. And when Knuckles returned, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles destroy the tractor beam.

Inside the base, Dr Eggman decides to retreat, and his base starts rising into the sky. At the same time, the Eggbots retreat.

On the ship, Tails finally manages to start pulling away from Dr Eggman's base.

"We'd better get out of here," Sonic said. Shadow and Knuckles nod and they race towards their transport and start heading back towards the ship.

As they return, however, a secret weapon of Dr Eggman's base is revealed. A powerful beam of energy is shot at the ship, and while it only clips the transport, it scores a direct hit on the ship. The damage from the explosion was not immediately obvious outside, but it was inside where the damage was done.

Inside the ship, the beam hit the ship, and Amy was blasted out of the ship. At the same time, Blaze was also caught in the explosion, and it took Silver grabbing Blaze to stop her from also plummeting out of the ship. Silver also tried to capture Amy but missed as she plummeted towards the forest below. Silver and Rouge managed to pull Blaze back up onto the ship, but she was in a bad way. Badly burned, and unconscious, Silver immediately pulled her to the infirmary, and, with Rouge's help started trying to stabilise the condition of the love of his life.

Sonic, meanwhile, saw the blast hit the ship and saw Amy get blasted out of the ship.

"NO!" Sonic yelled, and he tried to jump out of the transport to race after Amy but was briefly stopped by Shadow.

"Sonic, stop!" Shadow said, but Sonic was so panicked and angry that powerful energy suddenly surged through him, and, suddenly, a powerful aura, tinged pink, burst out of Sonic, blowing Shadow away. Sonic raced out of the transport, rolled into a ball, and raced towards the forest floor, where he landed safely. He then started looking around at very high speed for his love, Amy.

Meanwhile, the ship made it back to base, but Tails couldn't control the landing of the ship, and it crash-landed, snapping the controls out of his hands and breaking his Left Wrist.

"FUCK!" Tails said, holding his wrist and falling to the ground in pain. He was guided out of the ship by Rouge.

Silver, meanwhile, was waiting for the soldiers, who arrived shortly afterwards, and he accompanied the soldiers as they rushed Blaze by helicopter to the Royal Mobius Hospital. Meanwhile, Vanilla let out an exasperated sigh as she saw Tails being guided to the ambulance by Rouge, holding his wrist.

"What am I going to do with you Tails?" Vanilla said as she walked up to and embraced Tails.

"Well, that'll teach me to let go of the controls if we're about to crash" Tails replied, embracing his adopted mom. Vanilla then said "We have to take you to the hospital to get your wrist checked"

"It's broken, almost certainly" Tails admitted, and once Vanilla broke the embrace with him, he climbed into the ambulance. Just as Tails departed, Knuckles and Shadow arrived back. Shadow forestalled Vanilla's question.

"Sonic leapt from the transport just after Amy fell, he had a strange aura around him," Shadow said, and Rouge replied "If there's anybody who might be able to save Amy, it'll be Sonic"

"We'd better head for the hospital, to make sure everyone's OK" Shadow said, and when Rouge nodded, Rouge entered the car, while Shadow raced for the hospital.

Meanwhile, Amy has survived her crash through the forest, and her impact with the forest floor. Sonic very quickly found her, barely alive on the forest floor. Checking her pulse, he finds one, but it's weak. Gently bringing Amy up onto his back, he raced towards the Royal Mobius Hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Due to the speed granted by his new, love-based power-up, Sonic was the first to arrive at the Royal Mobius Hospital, carrying Amy on his back, who was clinging to life.

"Sonic!" the receptionist said as Sonic blazed in. His voice panicked and choked with emotion, Sonic said "Amy, she needs urgent medical treatment. Her blood type's B-Positive, get her into surgery asap please"

"Alright," the receptionist said. As Sonic spoke, she sent a message to the surgeons. Twenty seconds later, they were there and loading Amy onto the bed, before rushing her to emergency surgery. As they moved, Sonic informed them about what had happened. By the time they had reached the surgery, the surgeons had already radioed to place Amy an induced coma and were setting up a blood transfusion. Sonic only stopped running alongside the surgeons when they entered the surgery, as Sonic wasn't allowed. Another nurse arrived thirty seconds later, and said "Sonic, could you please come with me? I recommend you get something for shock, as you're showing the early signs of it"

"Only once Amy's out of surgery" Sonic stubbornly replied. The nurse smiled, then added, a little sterner "If we don't get you something soon, you won't be here for when she comes out"

"Oh, alright" Sonic replied, and he allowed himself to be steered to another part of the hospital for treatment.

Just a couple of minutes later, Shadow and Knuckles raced into the hospital.

"Have Sonic and Amy passed through here?" Shadow asked, to which the receptionist replied "Yes, they passed through about two minutes ago. Amy's currently in surgery, and Sonic's in one of the wards, being treated for shock. They've only been here for a couple of minutes though, so, you'll have to wait for a little before you can head in to see Sonic, OK?"

"Alright," Shadow said, and both him and Knuckles headed for the visitor's section to wait. He ordered some tea, and it helped him calm down.

About five minutes later, a helicopter arrived on the helipad, and both Blaze and Silver got out of it, along with several doctors. On the way to the hospital, Silver had informed the doctors about what had happened to Blaze, so the doctors were very quick to rush Blaze towards the Burns unit of the Royal Mobius Hospital.

"Please be OK hon," Silver said as he watched Blaze being raced off. As Silver walked towards the visitor's section of the hospital, the nurse who had already started administering treatment for Sonic for shock walked up.

"Hello Silver. Was that your girlfriend being rushed towards the Burn unit?" the Nurse asked, to which Silver nodded, and replied "Yes, that was Blaze"

"Alright. And, just like Sonic, whether you know it or not, you're also showing the early signs of shock. I recommend you follow me, I'm already treating Sonic, and we can administer treatment for you, so you can be beside your girlfriend while she recovers"

"OK" Silver said, and he followed the nurse towards the ward.

Five minutes later, The ambulance carrying Tails arrived at the hospital. The bed containing Tails is moved to the X-Ray room and several X-Rays are taken and after the X-Rays are taken, he's then moved to the general ward.

Shortly later, Vanilla's car reaches the Hospital, and quickly finds a park. Vanilla, Cream, Cosmo and Rouge ran to the hospital, and asked: "Tails the Fox, what ward is he on?"

"Tails is in the Fox Ward, second floor, second ward on the right" the receptionist replied. Vanilla nodded, then her, Cream and Cosmo head towards the ward. Rouge, meanwhile, found Knuckles, and they hugged and kissed.

"We'd better go and check on Silver and Sonic" Knuckles said, Rouge nodded, and they headed for the ward.

Once Knuckles and Rouge arrived in the ward, they found Sonic sitting at the edge of his bed, nervous and emotional as hell.

"This is really not like Sonic to be as emotional as he is," Knuckles said, as Rouge sat next to Sonic, and places a comforting arm around him. They find Shadow sitting nearby as well.

For Sonic, this was the hardest part, waiting for news on Amy.

"Do you know, why, I'm like this?" Sonic asked, and his voice was still shaky, to which Rouge asked "Amy?", to which Sonic nodded.

"Every time I go into battle, I know Amy gets worried about me. Though I can hide it a lot better than she can, I always get worried, when I go into battle, about Amy getting hurt while I'm gone" he said, then Rouge replied "Now I understand why you're so emotional. This must be very hard for you, not being able to be by her side", to which Sonic nodded, then added "Exactly"

Sonic was in the ward for three hours, and it was the hardest three hours of Sonic's life. Shadow had arrived about ten minutes after he did, and both Knuckles and Rouge arrived shortly afterwards. It was an hour, however, before any news came about anyone for an hour, when a nurse came into the ward and said "Blaze is out of surgery, she's going to be fine. She won't need any skin grafts, and the damaged fur will be replaced over the next couple of weeks"

"Alright," Silver said, relief washing over him. He then added, "Can I please go up and see her?"

"Sure" the Nurse replied, and she led Silver out. Everyone else followed.

When they arrived at the Burns ward, they find Blaze groggily lying in her bed, her legs and hands covered in special bandages, and she had several monitors on her chest.

"Hey Blaze," Silver said, and he embraced his girlfriend, which Blaze returned. When they broke apart, Silver asked: "How are you feeling?"

"Lousy, but getting better" Blaze replied, then she added "Thankfully my Burns aren't too bad, so I should be released in a few days"

"I'll be here for you that whole time, OK?" Silver asked, to which Blaze replied "Sure. How's Amy?"

"We don't know, she's still in surgery' Sonic replied. They stayed there for another hour, until the nurse entered the room, and said "Sonic, we have news about Amy"

"Yeah?" Sonic asked, to which the nurse replied "Amy's just been released from surgery. We had to give her a blood transfusion, and she's in an induced coma, but she's alive"

"Whew," Sonic said, some of the immediate fear leaving him. He then asked, "Can I please go up to see her?"

"Sure" the nurse replied, and she guided Sonic to the Intensive Care Unit.

When Sonic arrived in the intensive care unit, he found Amy with a ventilator tube in her mouth, secured by bandages around her head. There were drips in both arms and a catheter stuck inside her. There were a large number of monitors stuck to her chest and fingers, and she was covered in bandages.

"Hey Aimes," Sonic said as he looked at her. He took her hand in both of his own. She was alive, comatose, buried, but alive. And that was somewhat of a relief. He gently ran his hand down the part of her face that wasn't covered by bandages. The nurse turned to face Sonic and said "The first 48 hours are going to be critical, we've had to give her a blood transfusion, and she's been induced to minimise damage to her brain"

"Alright, how long is she going to be like this for?" Sonic asked, to which the Nurse replied "Likely a few days, she's suffered quite a bit of trauma, including to her head. I recommend you stay with her as much as you possibly can"

"I will" Sonic replied. The nurse then ran some checks on Amy, then departed. Sonic was still staring at Amy, feeling a mix of anger and grief.

Every day, while Amy was lying in the coma, Sonic would stay by her side. Even sleeping at her bedside during the night. Over the course of the next four days, the swelling of Amy's brain slowly subsided, but there was no idea about how much damage Amy's brain had sustained. During that time, everyone else came to the ward and they all said the same thing.

"Amy, we're here for you, and we're all pulling for your recovery" was what everybody said. Sonic regularly reinforced that point, as he, above everyone else, was really pulling for Amy to recover. Over the course of those days, although she was still lying comatose, Sonic could sense that Amy was slowly getting stronger, that she was recovering, very slowly. Soon, he may, once again, see those warm, green eyes again.

The thought of seeing Amy's eyes again kept Sonic strong. And slowly, Amy got stronger. Her heart rate slowly returned to normal, as did her blood pressure and other vital signs. These were good for Sonic, and he smiled as he continued to hold Amy's hand, and speak to her.

After four days, the drugs keeping Amy induced were slowly switched off. Now it was only a matter of waiting. Hours later, a nurse started performing tests on Amy, getting her to open her eyes, seeing how she reacts to painful stimuli and asking her to make sounds. The first check netted a Glasgow Coma Scale score of 3, but, slowly, her score in Glasgow Coma Scale score improved as she slowly reacted more and more to the painful stimuli, although she couldn't respond to commands to wiggle her toes. Sonic could tell that Amy was angry about being roused from her deep sleep, so he also started speaking calming words to her as well.

Early on day 5, during one of the tests, Amy started making a few sounds, which lifted Sonic's spirits. Her Glasgow Coma scale score was now up to 6, but there was still a long way to go.

As the day wore on, the nurses kept testing Amy for her score. Amy continued to steadily improve, mainly, her reactions to painful stimuli was getting more localised, to the point that by the end of day 6, poking Amy's finger, and Amy responded by flexing her finger and wincing.

"Can you wiggle your toes Amy?" the nurse asked. They waited a few moments, and Amy tried her best, but the toes remained still.

"Sorry, Sonic" Amy suddenly pained out and Sonic was both shocked and elated hearing Amy speak for the first time.

"OK, so she still can't open her eyes, that's 1, she can speak words, that's 5, and she spoke words, so that's 3. Alright, that's a Glasgow Coma Scale of 9, which is on the border to severe and moderate" The nurse said, and Sonic was elated.

And then, seven days after she was first placed in an induced Coma, Sonic was watching her, with both of his hands in Amy's, when, suddenly, there was a rustle in the covers. Initially, he thought that a nurse had come to check on her, but then, slowly, Amy's green eyes shone through, as she awoke.

"Aimes" Sonic said, a tight know in his chest loosening as he sees Amy awaken. As it turned out, Blaze and Silver were also at Amy's bedside.

"Sonic," Amy said as she turned to face him.

"Hey Amy, how are you feeling?" Silver asked. However, when Amy turned to face Silver and Blaze, she looked at them with an incomprehensible look.

Amy, due to what had happened, only recognised Sonic. She didn't recognise Silver and Blaze.

"Do you, know, our, names?" Blaze asked, to which Amy continued to stare at them with a blank look on her face.

"She doesn't remember us," Silver said, horrified. A nurse came in, then said "That's common after a head injury that requires time in a coma, basically, her brain at the moment is like an office with the filing cabinets knocked over. We need to help her reorganise that filing cabinet"

"Right," Sonic said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?" Amy asked, to which Silver replied "I'm Silver, a friend of Sonic's. And this is Blaze, my girlfriend"

"Right, nice to meet you, Silver, and Blaze" Amy replied. The nurse gave Silver and Blaze the thumbs up, then added "I advise you keep this up, and, soon, Amy should remember everything"

"Alright" Blaze replied.

Even once Amy had left her coma, she still spent most of her time asleep. During the times where she was awake, however, Shadow and the others introduced themselves to her, and she was slowly able to remember everyone in turn. Meanwhile, Sonic remained by her side, keeping an eye on her. During one of those awake periods, while the Nurse was there, she asked "Can I please go to the toilet?" to which the Nurse replied "Sure". Both Sonic and the Nurse assisted Amy, and she was very surprised to see how uncoordinated she was, and that she really needed Sonic and the Nurse to support her, while a second Nurse wheeled the drip around.

With the improvement Amy had gone through over the last twenty-four hours, the Nurse walked into Amy's ward, and said "We've made a decision. Given your improvement of the last twenty-four hours Amy, we've decided to move you from the intensive care unit to the high-dependency unit.

Here, she still spent most of her time asleep. One time she became lucid, however, Sonic asked: "Do you know where you are Amy?"

"Uh, Mobius City, I think" Amy replied as she turned to Sonic, who nodded in confirmation. Sonic then asked: "Where specifically are you?"

"Hospital" Amy replied almost immediately. Sonic then asked "Do you know why you're in a hospital?", but when he asked that, she shook her head.

"Dr Eggman" Sonic replied. Amy sighed, then said, "What did he do?"

"He shot the ship we were on, and you were knocked from the ship" Sonic replied, to which Amy said "Ooooooohhhhh shit, no wonder I'm hurting all over. How am I alive?"

"Because of this" Sonic said, and he showed off the new power-up to Amy that he had shown to everyone else.

"Wow, how did you get this power-up?" Amy asked, to which Sonic replied "To save your life of course'

"Awww, Sonic, you do love me," Amy said, to which Sonic replied "It was my love for you that triggered this power-up", and at this, they gently, but warmly, kiss.

Despite the progress she had made, Amy was suffering from post-traumatic confusion. Although she remembered that she and Sonic were now lovers, her memory was otherwise that of a goldfish, about five seconds.

"So, how is the weather today?" Amy asked, to which Silver replied "Cloudy, still fairly warm"

"OK. How is everyone else?" Amy asked, to which Blaze replied "Tails is recovering well, we're all doing much better, especially seeing that you're recovering so well"

"Nice" Amy replied, but then the conversation started again. One other major thing was that Amy was always delighted when her 2nd favourite food, Sausage Rolls, arrived for lunch. (Her favourite, Soft-Serve Ice Cream, wasn't allowed in the hospital).

"Sausage Rolls, my favourite that I can have here, how did you know?" Amy exclaimed, even though she had ordered it herself from the menu.

Due to the almighty amount of pain Amy was in, she was given morphine, along with a cocktail of other drugs to help with other issues. Slowly, and despite her clinical confusion, she was able to piece bits and pieces of her life back together.

Two weeks after her near-death experience, the doctors appeared at Amy's bedside and announced that they had agreed to transfer her by air ambulance to a local hospital, closer to home which specialised in neurology, so a specialist neurosurgeon can take over her care.

When Amy and Sonic agreed to it, they headed out. Over the next few days, specialist neurosurgeon Raymond the Hedgehog listened to everything Amy said. She was frustrated, she wanted to go home and snuggle with Sonic, but she knew that her mind was so messed up that the doctors wouldn't let her, especially when asked about what town she was in, she had no idea.

"Remember everyone, your brain is not simply a tool for consideration and mental calculation; it also drives every minuscule action. And right now, her brain exhausts easily, so she needs to sleep as much as possible" the Nurse said. Although Sonic stayed with her every night, he could sense that Amy was going to go stir-crazy if she stayed there for much longer. From his discussions with the Nurse and Raymond, Sonic knew that patience and rest were keys to Amy's recovery.

Just over three weeks after the incident, Sonic got an idea.

"Hey, we've got to get Amy out of here, she's going stir-crazy. She needs absolute peace and quiet, and as much time to sleep as possible, but we need to get her somewhere to avoid the media, she's not coping with being a prisoner here" Sonic said to Raymond.

"So, what do we do?" Raymond asked. The Nurse then got an idea.

"Is there somewhere, well away from the city, where Amy can finish her recovery?" she asked, to which Rouge replied, "I have a retreat in the woods about fifty kays out of the city, how about we head there?"

"Alright. Now, how to get Amy out there without all the media attention. The last thing we need right now is a seizure from all of those flashing lights"

"I have an idea for that" Vanilla replied.

That idea turned out to be a multi-pronged smuggle of Amy out of the hospital. Shadow and Knuckles left the hospital first and got the media to follow them, as they had what seemed to be Amy hiding under a sheet between them. By the time the media realised it wasn't actually Amy, but Blaze wearing a Hedgehog wig, Sonic, Amy and Rouge had snuck out. They arrived at a rendezvous point, where they met up with Vanilla, Tails, Cream and Cosmo.

When they arrived, the next step of the healing process for Amy began. All sorts of emotions bombarded her. Anger, Sadness, Fear, especially at the responsibility of looking after Tails, Cream and Cosmo when they were left with her, frustration, but, slowly, she improved. Over the course of the following six weeks, she recovered bit by bit. And after a number of tests, and three months of recovery, Amy was able to return home.

For Amy, Blaze, and Sonic, returning home didn't feel the same. For all three, what had happened to them on that fateful day three months ago meant that, as they walked through the rooms of their houses, this was the first time they had met themselves. For Blaze, this was the first time she had been in a place she could remember since she was burned. For Sonic, this was the first time he had been in a place he could remember since the events of that fateful day, even though he hadn't been hurt much by it. And for Amy, this was the first time she had been in a place she could remember since she had damaged her brain. All three of them knew, however, that while where they lived was the same, they wouldn't be. Amy and Sonic found each other, while Blaze found Silver, and they embraced. Amy and Blaze didn't need to tell Sonic and Silver why they were sad, they knew. Especially for Amy, she had come to rely on Sonic as she relied on air and water: He was her refuge, shield and strength. For Sonic, the strength showed by Amy reinforced his own strength, which led to an incredible cycle. They had made it this far and they were definitely going to carry on.

Although Amy was back to "normal" after about a year, truth be told, Amy never fully recovered. Although, after a bit over a year, she was no longer scared of strangers, and could go a full day without a nap, one or two things had been permanently affected. Interestingly, she was no longer constantly fangirling over Sonic, and now, seemed more mature, although she did develop a fear of flying, though, with Sonic and his friends around, she was OK. With Sonic, he was more protective of Amy, though not to any detrimental levels. He was also much more affectionate towards her, feeling now that it was OK to actually show his love for her. Blaze and Silver hooked up themselves soon afterwards, and they were quite as lovey-dovey as Sonic and Amy were at times.

For Sonic, it had taught him one thing. Although his fear of losing Amy was justified, he knew, that she was strong enough, with his support, to get through anything. Coming back from a near-death experience like she did here, was a testament to that. Also, Sonic swore that Dr Eggman would pay DEARLY for what he had done.


End file.
